A Brief History of the Omniverse
by auraRilou
Summary: A brief telling of how the Omniverse came to be. Oneshot prequel to my Pokémon Mystery Dungeon / Paper Mario crossover, Voids from Beyond. (although only using elements from the Pokémon side of things )


**So... this is it. The first story which I was working on, which I've yet to fully figure out a name for, will be coming on here soon, but before I get started on that properly, here's the story behind the creation of the Omniverse. This also counts as a prologue as such for that story, but it can stand alone in its own right.**

* * *

In the beginning, before the concepts of time, space or matter even existed… or maybe they did once, but in the end, they were destroyed – there was an Egg. A single Egg, which was all that there was in what would be called the_Void_ – a place where time and space would never have a proper meaning. Some say that the Egg was created at the end of a previous omniverse, while others believe that the Egg was indeed the first thing which was created. Regardless of which of these theories were true – any of them could had been true, and yet at the same time, all theories agree that the Egg finally hatched… giving birth to the Original One,**Arceus**.

No-one can really say how He got that name – some say that He was given that name by someone of a prior omniverse, while others believe that Arceus was the first thing which went through the Original One's mind, and still others say that Arceus is just one of the many names He has – but eventually, His thoughts drifted to Himself… and then, as a result of His thoughts, He then set off to create what would become the _Omniverse_.

To begin with, Arceus designed two Universes – one which He would use as a baseline for the many Universes which would form the main bulk of the Omniverse, and another which He planned to become the home of the Gods – which, at the time, was just Himself, but He decided that He couldn't complete the task which He intended to see through alone. So, He then created the Masters of Time and Space, the Legendary Pokémons**Dialga** and **Palkia**. However, during the creation of the twins, another force was created as a by-product: the Legendary Renegade Pokémon, **Giratina**, Master of Antimatter. (He would eventually become Master of the _Distortion World_ – although that wouldn't be for some time, after his eventual rebellion against Arceus)

With the power which the twins had – and some assistance from Giratina – Arceus started to form the rest of the Omniverse – a marvel so great, it took them a whole eon (although they didn't have much perspective of time, even with Dialga being there) for Them to create. The layout of the Omniverse was, as some theorists claimed, almost an exact replica of a previous Omniverse: a central core universe where the Gods lived, which was surrounded with a sphere of infinite 'Afterlife Universes' – universes where the dead could live in, with each tailored to meet each individual's opinions of the afterlife and how tainted or not their Aura was when they died – before a huge, near-infinite number of Universes, each almost the same, but not quite. During this time, Arceus gave birth to the trio of **Uxie**, the Being of Knowledge, **Mesprit**, the Being of Emotion, and **Azelf**, the Being of Willpower, along with**Mew**, who would become the Ancestor of all Pokémon. Afterwards, Arceus and Mew went and had an orgy right in front of the others which lasted for nearly another eon – which kinda disturbed Dialga, Giratina and Uxie, but especially the Being of Knowledge, because while He couldn't see the orgy – due to the fact that merely looking into Uxie's eyes causes one's mind to be so overworked with knowledge that it has to hard reset, wiping the mind of all memories it had stored – every single move which the duo made during the orgy was engraved in His mind, including some which hardly anyone would believe to be possible between the two of them. But, after that, Mew then went and seeded each and every Universe with Her seed, preparing them for the big moment when Dialga set off the Roar of Time, causing every Universe to have their Big Bang and start to grow.

Another eon passed, and some of the universes were growing well, when Giratina, having enough of what was going on and wanting to take over and have his own dimension to himself, started to cause some damage to the Omniverse. While Arceus and the other Gods managed to stop him, and eventually banish him to the Distortion World, the damage he did was irreversible, causing a single Universe to drift away from the Omniverse and into the Void – and there was nothing which Arceus could do about it. That universe, unlike the others which would end up having multiple timelines, and may even merge with other Universes given the right conditions, would end up having a sole timeline while being disconnected from the rest of the Omniverse by the Void. But this universe was a special one, as the people who lived there, especially the Humans on Sol III, would end up calling it the _Real World_.

Due to the Void separating it from the rest of the Omniverse, the Gods couldn't do anything about the Real World but to let it run its course – thankfully, unlike the other Universes in the Omniverse, plus due to the Void, it was near-impossible for anyone to travel across the Void and into the Omniverse from the Real World or vice versa, which meant that it could be left alone. Although, that would end up being both a grave mistake, due to the fact that, at one point, a species threatened to break through into the Void and possibly threaten the Omniverse as a whole… and a true blessing, as from that universe would come a Chosen One – a hero who was destined to do great things, although some Chosen Ones become corrupted with power and turn evil that they have to be banished to the Distortion World. Yet this Chosen One would end up preventing a disaster which, if left unchecked, could spell the end of the Omniverse and the Real World…

* * *

**And so, with that, this brief history of the Omniverse ends here, but the tale of the Chosen One will soon begin. Thanks to PokePenguin2459 for beta reading this intro/oneshot.**


End file.
